A Young Justice Christmas
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: These are just a few one shots that I have written for Christmas.
1. All I want for Christmas

I don't own Young Justice or the song

All I want for Christmas is you

Wally walked tiredly home from the Christmas party that Zantanna had thrown at the hall of justice, thinking about Artemis and how much he missed her. It had been nine months since he had heard anything from her and he was worried that something might have gone wrong. He thought back to the conversation he had with Dick and gave a heavy sigh.

"_I spoke to her yesterday. She said that she's doing alright. Sent some information for me to use."_

"_I just wish that she was here." Wally had said, his best friend placed his hand on his shoulder._

"_I promise you Wally, that as soon as we can I'll get her out off there."_

"_You better because if anything happens to her Dick I'll never forgive you." Wally threatened, he heard Batgirl calling Dick over and told him that he was going home and left leaving Dick to flirt with 'his girls'._

Wally sat down in the park where he and Artemis used to eat their lunch in the summer and looked up longingly at the stars.

"If I could wish for one thing this Christmas, it would be that you could be home with me curled up in front of the pretend fire that I had bought for Valentines day and drink a nice warm hot chocolate." He whispered, he thought about the Christmas dinner he had promised to go to tomorrow at his uncle Barry's house and the presents that he would be getting from Dick, Tim and Alfred.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day." _He sang softly to himself as he watched a young couple walk by merrily singing jingle bells and laughing. Memories of Artemis singing with Megan at last years party filled he thoughts and he stood up and continued walking towards the apartment they used to share.

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you. I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow. I just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe." _Wally sang looking up at a piece of mistletoe that someone had hung upon a tree branch and pulled it down. He smiled at the memory of their first kiss and the excitement of everyone to see that they had finally gotten together. (That's after they had all had their kisses.)

"_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic Reindeer click, cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby all I want for Christmas is you." _Wally was in tears now, he placed the mistletoe back up onto the branch and wiping the tears from his eyes and he continued to walk through the park. The sound of children filled the air and he smiled at them placing a dollar into the bucket that was sitting beside them.

"_All the lights are shinning so brightly everywhere and the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. Won't you please bring my baby to me." _Wally gave another tired sigh and looked back up at the shinning stars.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas this is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door. I just want you for my own more than you could ever know, make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you." _Wally was walking a little faster now, it had started snowing again and the cold wind was cutting through him like a knife cutting through butter. He fished out his keys to open the door and froze when he saw a woman in a long black hooded coat standing in his living room. He ran over to her and gave her a great big hug.

"Artemis! Your...how did you?"

"Black Manta gave me the night off. I told him that I had some business to take care off." Artemis explained, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

"I've missed you so much." Wally whispered pulling her into another bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too." They stood for a few moments just enjoying each others warmth before Wally took off his coat and went into the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate. Artemis took of her coat to reveal that she was wearing the green Christmas dress that she had worn last Christmas. Wally turned around and almost dropped the mugs he was holding. Artemis sat down on the rug and waited for Wally to return with the drinks. Wally had so many questions that he wanted to ask her. Questions that he knew that Dick wouldn't answer. But as he saw Artemis sitting by the fire, he forgot about all of his fears and sat down next to her. He remembered the present that he had bought for her and quickly stood up and to get it.

"I have a present for you. I was going to pass it to Nightwing and have him pass it to Kaldur but seeing as your here." Wally passed Artemis a small box that had been wrapped in gold paper. She ripped off the paper and gasped, inside the box was a gold and emerald ring. Artemis looked up and Wally unsure off how she should respond.

"I know that at the moment you are committed to the mission, but once you return...will you marry me?" Wally asked kneeling down on one knee. Artemis didn't know what to say. The missions that she was about to be sent on was going to be a dangerous one and she didn't want to break Wally's heart any more than what it already was.

"Wally I...when I return and everything is put right I will marry you." She answered too afraid to tell him that she may not return. Wally's smiled and he put the ring on her finger before sitting down beside her and pulling her into a hug.

"I love you Wally." Artemis whispered cuddling up closer to him so that she could enjoy his warmth.

"I love you too Artemis." Wally whispered back, they sat there for a few hours, listening to the radio and talking about how the team was doing before Artemis left to return to Black Manta. She gave Wally the ring back and asked him to keep it safe before climbing out off their bed room window and disappearing into the night. Wally watched her longingly, wishing that she didn't have to go, before putting the ring back it's safe place and smiled sadly, he went into the kitchen to tidy up the mugs before going to bed, hoping that soon he would see her again because all he wants for Christmas is Artemis.

Thanks for reading, I hope that everyone likes it. R&R.


	2. Last Christmas

**I don't Young Justice or this song**

**Last Christmas**

Bette Kane had always admired Nightwing. Ever since he had helped her save her friend from her abusive boyfriend, she would have done anything for him. She loved him. Bette remembered the night she had shared last Christmas with him. It had started with a kiss and it had made her heart soar as he held her close. For those long moments she was his. But now, Bette frowned over at Batgirl and Nightwing as they stood by the mistletoe. Zatanna and Rocket saw the hurt that were in her eyes and went over to talk to her.

"Hey Bette how are you enjoying the party?" Rocket asked throwing her arm around her shoulder, Bette sighed and turned away from the sight of Batgirl leaning up and giving Nightwing a kiss. Zatanna and Rocket moved her away and sat her down with a drink of punch.

"I wouldn't let them worry you. I give it a few weeks before she's just another name to add to the list off girls that he's been with." Zatanna said reassuringly.

"Yeah, how nice for her." Bette sighed. They heard Nightwing announce that it was time for the Karaoke to begin and he asked everyone to draw a piece off paper from out off a hat that he had borrowed from a friend off his. Bette drew her paper turning away when Nightwing smiled at her and giggled to herself at the song that she had chosen.

"Ok who would like to go first?" Nightwing asked, Zatanna stepped forward and found the song that she had picked. Bette sat down and listened as everyone took their turn and soon it was her turn to stand up and sing. She climbed up onto the stage and blushed in embarrassment as everyone sat down and waited for her to start. The music started playing and Bette took a deep breath before she began to sing.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special." _Bette sang, her voice shaking from the nerves that she was feeling. She turned to see if Nightwing was watching and was angry to see that he was only using this as a distraction so that he could be alone with Batgirl.

"_Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance but you still catch my eye, tell me baby do you recognize me? Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me." _She sang louder, her nerves being replaced with anger and disappointment. She noticed that Nightwing had looked up at her and she looked down at Zatanna and Rocket who were cheering her on.

"_Happy Christmas! I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying I love you. I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again." _Memories of the year before flooded her mind again and she glanced over to the present that he had abandoned on the snack table and she remembered the way he had said hello to her before walking away to go and greet his other guests.

"_Last Christmas I gave you me heart, but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special._

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice. My god I thought you were someone to rely on, me I guess I was a shoulder to cry on." _Suddenly Bette remembered what had happened to Nightwing last Christmas and the reason he had stayed with her that night. He'd had a fight with Batman and with Wally spending the holiday with Artemis at her mum's and everyone else too busy making preparations she had been the only person that he could turn to. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she noticed that Nightwing was now watching her with a concerned look on his face.

"_A face of a lover with a fire in his heart, a man undercover but you tore me apart. Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again. Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special." _Bette stood there and stared at Nightwing with tears flowing freely from her eyes. He stood up and walked up to her, climbing up onto the stage and taking the microphone out off her hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked her quietly, Bette wiped her eyes and turned away from him.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just always get emotional when I sing that song." She replied and she climbed off the stage and walked over to where Megan and Conner was standing.

"I hope that you really mean what you told Barbara under the mistletoe Nightwing. Cause I think that you've broken enough hearts this year." Zatanna said behind him, he turned to look at her but she walked away and poured herself and Bette a drink before taking it over to her. Nightwing thought about what she had said and the way that Bette had been looking at him as she sang her song. He hadn't meant to hurt her and he looked over to the present that she had given him on her arrival. He walked over to it and opened it, smiling at the home-made sweater that she had made him.

'Zee is right. I have been so selfish this year, especially towards Bette.' He thought and he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank-you for the sweater. I love it." He whispered causing her to blush. Zatanna and Rocket smile and they walked away to give them some private time.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you last Christmas. I should never have used you like that. Can you forgive me?" He asked, Bette thought about it for a moment.

"You broke my heart." She replied.

"I know and that was wrong." Nightwing admitted, Bette saw Batgirl looking over to them and she looked Nightwing in the eyes.

"Do you love her?" She asked him, Nightwing looked over to Batgirl and smiled.

"I do. She's the only person that I can be myself around besides Wally." He replied honestly. Bette smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Then I forgive you. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Nightwing said.

"Promise me that you will look after her."

"I will Bette, I promise." Nightwing replied, they gave each other a hug before going back to the others. They all had a few more drinks making a toast to all the friends that they had lost that year before they left to go home and prepare for Christmas day. Bette said good-bye to Nightwing and Batgirl and wished them both a merry Christmas. She arrived back in Gotham and walked home hoping that one day she would meet someone who would love her like she once loved Nightwing.

Thanks for reading. I hope that you all enjoy. R&R


End file.
